Even When The Sky Is Falling, Baby, I'll Be There
by jesuisamber
Summary: "This could be the last night of our lives, certainly the last even barely ordinary one. And all I could think of was that I wanted to spend it with you." Oneshot.


"This could be the last night of our lives,  
Certainly the last even barely ordinary one.  
And all I could think of was that I wanted  
To spend it with you."  
_-- Jace Wayland; City Of Glass; Page 332_

_Disclaimer; I do not own SWAC. Or the Mortal Instruments series, which is mentioned above and my inspiration for this story ;D [Seriously, GO READ THAT SERIES! The author is Cassandra Clare.]_

_[P.S. You'll love my Twilight references and relations.]_

* * *

Somehow I always ended up at _her _door.

I couldn't stay away from it.

I would pace up and down and up down the corridors, my palms pressing into my aching temples. And when I opened his eyes, I was facing her door, aching, my heart begging me to go inside.

She was probably asleep.

I didn't want to disturb her.

So I paced,

And paced,

Trying to stay away from the accursed door.

-- _**x **_--

-- _**x **_--

-- _**x **_--

I couldn't do it.

It was drawing me in.

A magnetic force that pulled,

And pulled,

And just kept pulling.

I had to see her.

Tell her before it was too late.

Before the war started, and I never got the chance again.

I loved her.

Her brown eyes, oh the depths those melted chocolate eyes had.

Her curly dark brown hair, smooth as silk.

Her full pink lips, plush and soft and inviting.

Her I'm-Right-You're-Wrong attitude.

The way she needed me.

_Needed me._

_Needed me._

I knew she needed me.

And it sent an ache and desire skyrocketing through me that took control of every sense and every part in my _**mind**_, in my _**body**__. _

I felt his desire for her overwhelming me, crashing down on me like a tide.

I had to kiss her. I had to hold her in my arms.

I had to tell her.

Even if it was _**one**_a.m.

I could very well die tomorrow.

My stride quickened.

_I had too._

I loved her.

_I loved her so much._

_And tonight, I wasn't going to let anything stop me._

_I was telling her._

_Right now._

-- _**x **_--

-- _**x **_--

-- _**x **_--

The door creaked,

I flinched,

She stirred.

But didn't wake.

I slowly exhaled the breath that was caught in my throat,

And tip-toed into the room.

The hardwood floor creaked, louder than the door, and she rolled over, tossing her arm over the side of the bed.

"Chad," she murmured.

I froze. She had seen me. _Crap! _She had seen me.

I scrambled to the doorway, feeling my face flush, and tried to explain. But my mouth was too dry.

Her eyes were still closed, I noticed through my panic. Her hands were grasping at air, whimpering as they came up with nothing.

"Chad," she slurred, her voice cackling. "Don't leave me."

A gasp emitted from my tightly knitted lips. A desire like no other blossomed through my chest.

God, she was _**dreaming **_of me.

My heart swelled.

And without thinking,

I walked to the window.

Grabbed a hold of the curtains.

And pushed them aside,

Letting in the pale moonlight.

-- _**x **_--

-- _**x **_--

-- _**x **_--

She wrenched upright immediately, scrambling for a hold of reality. Her hair was a heap of tangled curls atop her head, and her wide eyes frantically searched the room.

Until they landed on me.

We gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Her breathing was labored.

I wasn't breathing at all.

"Chad?!" she finally yelled hoarsely. She cleared her throat. "What're doing in here?" she croaked.

Already, I could tell she lost her voice.

_**- How did she lose her voice?**_

"Are you okay?" I asked, stepping forward. "What happened to your voice?"

"I lost it," she croaked again, her hand flying up to skim the skin at her throat.

"How?!" I was worried.

I _**cared**_.

"I think I'd rather here you're explanation for what you're doing in my room at-"

She glanced at the clock.

"One-twelve in the morning! Why are you in here? How'd you get in?!"

Swallowing back fear, I felt a grin stretch across my lips.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked. Someone strange might sneak in in the middle of the night."

She stared at me incredulously. Rising from the bed, the thin comforter fell, and it revealed her long legs, blue spots covering the length of them.

And with a start, I noticed, they were all along her arms too. Black and blue spots covering her translucent skin.

Bruises.

"_What the hell happened to you?!?!" _I gasped in surprise, running over to her.

I gripped her arms tightly.

She whimpered.

"Why are you here?" She whispered.

I refused to answer her. "What. Happened?" I growled through clenched teeth.

A side I'd never known before, a caring side, came out in that instant.

When a single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek.

I cupped her cheek, stroking the hollow under her eye with my thumb.

She leaned her head into my palm. "It was…" she said at last.

"Who," I crooned in her ear, "was it?"

I was restraining my anger.

"C-Cayden," she stuttered.

I instantly recognized the name.

It was her boyfriend's name.

He hurt her.

_I would kill him_.

"I screamed. He- he hit me. I tried to make him stop. That's why I have no voice."

She was crying.

Shaking.

Her fists knotted into my blue t-shirt, pulling me closer to her.

I welcomed the closeness, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. She was falling apart in my arms, unraveling at the seams, so the real, vulnerable side of her was all that was left.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"Well, I'm guessing my mom and dad were really-"

She pulled away from me, slapping my chest.

"Let's be more specific: Why are you here in my room?"

I stared at her for an endless moment.

"I had to see you," I said at last.

Her lips parted, and I nearly lost myself.

I _**had **_to kiss her. The urge was overwhelming.

"Why?"

I opened my mouth to answer. But I couldn't. The words wouldn't come to my lips. My desire to kiss her was killing my senses.

And so I did it. Hesitating, I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against hers.

Her reaction was unexpected.

Instead of slapping me in the face, what I _**had **_expected, she slammed her mouth onto mine, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me closer again.

It was so surreal in that moment. I sat frozen, until I could feel our lips parting, and everything clicked.

I pulled her toward me, parting her lips with my own. She gasped in surprise, her fingers combing through my hair.

I rocked backward on my feet, to break the kiss. I had to tell her now.

Before things went downhill, and I would never have the chance again.

"Allison Isabelle Munroe, I love you. I love you more than anything. It's okay if you don't return the feelings, I get it, but remember-"

She put her finger to my lips, silencing me. "What? What did you just say?"

I stared at her in confusion. "I love you."

She slapped me.

- _**Didn't see that one coming.**_

The slap rocked me back on my heels, and I raised my hand to my cheek. "What the hell?!"

"I have been in love with you since day one," she said harshly. "And you tell me now - the day before you leave for the army - that you return the feelings? That's not how it goes, Chad."

"Sonny, I-"

"Just shut up for a second and listen. Chad Dylan Cooper, I've loved your stupid ass for forever. Do you know how bad my heart was broken when you said you were in the army? You could _**die **_in there. And now, the day before you leave, you think everything will be all fine and dandy with a kiss and a confession. I can't believe you were so utterly stupid, you waited till now to tell me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but her gaze was fierce, a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I should kill you," she said finally. "But, as I said, I love your stupid ass. And I can't bring myself to do it. I can't even bring myself…to not welcome your confession."

"Then welcome it," I suggested.

"Do I have another choice?"

"You could kick me out and never talk to me again." Even as a joke, my heart tore just thinking about it.

"No. I can't," she said firmly, her hands flying up to grip my neck.

"So, what does this-"

She already knew what I was going to say.

"It means we make the most of tonight, and come to our final decision in the morning."

Before I could even respond, her mouth was covering mine again, and the world seemed to melt away.

I would leave for war tomorrow.

But this was now.

And now, the world was melting, the sky was falling, and I didn't care.

I had my Sonny.

That was all I ever wanted.


End file.
